


Role-playing Gone Wrong

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack fics away!, I am ashamed of myself, Kylo more so than Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slight mentions of Millicent, Yes they are into it, but come on, god I suck at tags, happy to be apart of the trash pile!, it might actually happen, major out of character stuff, role-playing, tired Hux, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is way too tired and Kylo is way too horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-playing Gone Wrong

Hux walked to his room, being the very exhausted General that he is. Running the Finalizer can be an exhausting job, along with keeping Kylo Ren under control and making sure all plans for the Starkiller base are still on point. Lately he had not been getting as much sleep as he wanted because there were some issues with construction. In addition to the construction issues there is Ren doing whatever the hell he wants to do with his life. If Hux did not care for this man so much he would probably have thrown him out in to the cold, dark recesses of space. Despite how he sometimes loathed his very existence, there were positive things about their relationship. 

The first one is the sex. God their sex is the most intense experience he has ever had. It is hot, steamy, and it left him feeling sore a few days afterwards. That is very clearly his favorite thing to do when they are alone since their constant disagreements during the work hours create a lot of angry sex that is amazing. The second one is that they both secretly like to snuggle. Though neither would admit that they liked spending this special time together. It is sort of like a secret between each other that the other was not allowed to know. There is a third reason somewhere, but Hux cannot think about at the moment. Right now he wanted sleep more than anything. Working for forty-eight hours tends to do that someone.

Actually, Hux is not even certain it has been forty-eight hours. He thinks it has been longer. Whatever. He is going to get some rest. As long as Millicent is at his side it will be a peaceful rest. Then, he wondered where she could be. Hux sighed before beginning to take his uniform off. She must be off somewhere else. 

Suddenly the door to his room opened up. He frowned looking at the figure standing in front of him. He wore a Speedo that barely hid anything and showed off his cock. Ren also wore a swim cap that barely contained his unruly hair. Then to add onto how ridiculous this outfit is that he is holding a net. What the fuck is he doing? Like, seriously. This is the most stupid thing he has ever seen. Hux laughed a little. 

“I’m here to clean your pool,” Kylo said in the most seductive manor he can muster. It is honestly more funny than seductive. Certainly did not make Hux jump at the chance to get fucked senseless. It was funnier than anything. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Hux laughed. Kylo looked a little offended. “We also don’t even have a pool. What the fuck?” 

“So, you don’t like it?” The knight asked. 

“It’s a bit odd, don’t you think?” Hux asked stretching. He looked at Kylo to notice he vanished. The General continued to undress to sleep. Sleep really sounds so god at the current moment. 

Once his shirt was off and all he on was a grey undershirt, he began to work on his boots. A shadow then came in front of him. He glared up at the Sith in the training. He wore a different outfit this time. It looked like a plumber’s outfit. Hux frowned looking at him. This outfit is just as stupid as the last one. Why the hell would he wear something like this? Seriously, there is something demented in his mind. Kylo Ren is making zero sense. Or maybe it is the fact that he is extremely tired. That seriously did not matter. 

“Heard the plumbing needed fixing,” Kylo said, again in the most seductive way possible. It is the funniest thing Hux has ever heard. He really cannot get over it. Then there is that disappointed look he got the first attempt at whatever this is. 

“Our plumbing works out great,” he deadpanned. “Ren, what exactly is your deal?” 

“So, this outfit is doing nothing for you?” He asked. Hux looked very confused. “Okay. I can work with this. I’ll get your favorite.” 

He left the room. Hux groaned as he took off his boots. He threw them to his closet. The First Order second in command finished stripping by taking off his pants. Now he was just in his undershirt and underwear. He yawned before crawling into bed. Then he saw the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen: Matt the radar technician. It had started as a joke among the two of them and somehow evolved into a like a role-playing thing and oh. That is what all of this is about. Kylo is horny. That is the last thing he wants right now. Seeing Kylo in that stupid blond wig and big ill-fitting glasses. It was funny at first, but right now it is time to get a decent night’s sleep.

“I’m Matt the radar technician,” he said in that dull tone of his. Hux couldn’t contain the laugh that erupted from him. “This is a serious matter, General. What if Kylo Ren sees us together? He could kill me. I heard Kylo Ren has an eight pack.” 

“I’m well aware of that, Ren,” he complained. He really needed sleep. There is no way he is going to get any sleep with a horny Kylo. “Come here.” He watched him approach his bed slowly. Hux took off the wig and wrapped his arms around him. 

Kylo crawled into the bed. He knew that he was tired, but you can’t blame a Sith Lord for trying. Hux snuggled beside him, closing his eyes. “You can’t blame me for trying, right?” 

“Shut up,” he groaned trying to ignore his moron of a boyfriend. “Tomorrow, when I am well rested, we can do whatever you like.” 

“Does that include the whip?” The force user asked innocently.

Hux didn’t say anything. Kylo assumed he fell asleep. The dark haired man leaned down and kissed the top of his ginger hair. 

“It does include the whip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! The idea wouldn't leave me! Hope you liked it. I am certain that there will be more Kylux along the way! YAY! Crack for everyone


End file.
